


When we Fall Asleep Where do we go? [Discontinued Until Notice]

by Omega030



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Clones, Dark, Dark Shiro (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega030/pseuds/Omega030
Summary: "When we fall asleep, where do we go?"Shiro could feel his blood run cold, his hands shaking at his sides, he hesitantly reached towards the black pool in front of him. His eyes widened in fear as the black liquid grabbed ahold of his wrists, dragging him in. He fought back, but it was no use, the black pool sucked him in. And then there was darkness.





	When we Fall Asleep Where do we go? [Discontinued Until Notice]

Shiro had no clue where he was. After the fight with Zarkon, Shiro had teleported from his lion to here...wherever here was. His surroundings were dark, chilly, and resembled a galran battle ship. The air was thick and suffocating, and it was completely silent. It was a kind of silence that was frighteningly terrifying. The kind of silence which could make chills run down your spine. He didn't like the looks of this place, nor the feel of it.

 

However, Shiro knew that standing still wasn't going to help him any if he was going to get out of here. Shiro decided to head forwards. As his feet hit the ground, the soft sound of his feet hitting the grounded reminded him of how silent and alone exactly he was. Shiro shivered, his grey eyes searching his surroundings as he walked. He continued walking for what felt like for ever, and he had no clue exactly how long he had been walking or how long he had been in this place for. Eventually, he did find something. It was unsettling and like everything in that place, it sent chills down his back. Shiro slowly walked forwards cautiously, activating his arm, the purple glow from his arm slightly lightening up the area.

 

As Shiro stood in front of the black pool in front of him, he could hear a soft mysterious sound coming from it. Shiro couldn't describe it nor the sound, but it was nothing like he had ever seen or heard before. The pool itself looked like it was made of something like oil, but it looked more...lively in a way. Shiro could feel his blood run cold, his hands shaking at his sides. He hesitantly reached towards the black pool in front of him. His eyes widened in fear as the black liquid grabbed ahold of his wrists, dragging him in. He fought back, trying to slice it at with his metal arm, but it was no use, as the black pool sucked him in. And then all he see was **darkness.**


End file.
